


Familiarity

by JaceofAllTrade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Languages if you squint, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade
Summary: Love comes in different forms for everyone.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Takatoo Tasuku, Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Familiarity

Setting down a box in the storage room, Sakuya grunted and released a relieving breath before wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. Taking a step back, Sakuya placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the room. “Rearranging done, now it’s time to dust everything.” A knock on the open door of the storage room made Sakuya turn and smile at the sight of one of his boyfriends. “Masumi!” Sakuya rushed over and quickly gave him a hug with a wide smile, “Welcome home. How was school?”

“I’m back.” Masumi gave him a one-handed hug since his other hand was holding the duster. When they pulled away, Masumi shrugged, “It’s the same. Sorry, I stayed later than usual, I can do the dusting.”

“What? No, you just came back from class, you must be tired!” Sakuya tried to take the duster away from him, but Masumi pulled it out of his reach and gently pushed Sakuya away with his other hand.

Masumi leveled a gaze with him, “And you have a late shift today. I can handle it.” Without waiting for a response, Masumi moved about the storage room and started running the duster across the various surfaces.

Sighing, Sakuya stepped closer, “Are you sure…?”

Waving a hand as if to shoo him away, Masumi kept dusting, “Yeah yeah, go rest. The others are coming back soon, go greet them.”

Pursing his lips, the older took a deep breath before nodding, “Okay. Don’t overwork yourself, alright? I’ll make sure to grab you something from the konbini later.”

With that, he left as Masumi waited until he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before stopping for a moment and looking over at the open door. A small smile crossed his face as both his hands held onto the duster. He’d troubled Sakuya enough, this was the least he could do for him, but he was already planning on doing something else for him later too. While Masumi was positive that Sakuya could pace himself, he still thought back to RomiJuli when Sakuya worked himself until he almost passed out. Honestly, Masumi didn’t want to witness that again and wanted to prevent that whole scenario from making another appearance as much as possible.

Ah.

He should probably get back to work.

«~•~»

It came naturally to Banri.

Slipping his hand into one of his boyfriend’s, wrapping his arm around them, bumping his head gently against theirs—it was all as easy as breathing. They’ve grown accustomed to his random bouts of touch, they’ve even learned to squeeze his hand back without hesitation, hug him back without freezing in surprise, and smile warmly without their cheeks burning red with their apparent embarrassment.

Though, Banri missed that embarrassment sometimes. They always looked so cute.

Now, Masumi was leaning back into him with his headphones on as Banri had an arm wrapped around his middle so he could still hold the controller with both hands. He tried his best not to bother Masumi, who seemed to be nodding off, much as he tried finishing this dungeon before dinner, but as the other continued to drift to sleep, Banri had to shift slightly so that Masumi wouldn’t fall and jolt awake.

Moving his character to the next area, Banri glanced at the dark shock of hair next to him before turning and gently planting a kiss on his head. Then, he leaned his cheek against it as he finally reached the boss room.

Throughout the boss battle, Banri refused to move, even when the rest of his party was struggling. He got through the battle in a breeze though, his HP never even reaching yellow, before putting his controller aside and leaning back into the couch. Banri carefully pulled Masumi with him and wrapped both arms around him before slowly pulling off his headphones to set beside his controller and kissing Masumi’s temple.

Banri seemed to drift off as well as he was roused by the gentle shaking on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw that Juza was the one who woke him up and tried to move before remembering that a sleeping Masumi was still against him. “Sup?” He asked softly, so he wouldn’t wake the other.

“Dinner’s ready, I came to get you two.” Juza matched his volume as they both turned their attention to Masumi. “Surprised you didn’t wake him while you were playing.”

“What’s that?” Banri reached up to shove Juza, who just laughed before stepping back over and leaning down and pressing his lips onto Banri’s forehead. “You’re gonna wake him up.”

Juza laughed breathlessly against his head, “Says the one who tried to shove me away.”

“Urusai,” Masumi murmured his voice heavy with sleep. Shifting, Masumi moved away from Banri to stretch as Banri’s hands slipped away from around him.

“Told ya you’d wake him up.”

“Hah?”

“You’re both loud,” Masumi commented casually as he stood and raised his arms to stretch more. “What’s for dinner?”

“Curry.”

Banri sighed.

«~•~»

Normally, Juza had no problems with the others, but Banri was a special case. He never showed any interest in anything, shrugged off any questions Juza had for him, and even shot down Juza’s ideas.

“You don’t need to get me anything.” Banri would remind them every year, but Juza was determined to get him something that his boyfriend would enjoy and maybe even smile at receiving. Well. The latter was less likely. He’ll settle for Banri just enjoying it.

Initially, there was a game on Banri’s wishlist, but Juza learned from Itaru that the other had already pre-ordered it when Juza had offhandedly brought it up in the nearly empty lounge. “I’d say games are out of the question if you wanna get him something,” Itaru had helpfully pointed out, “the moment something that interests him is announced, he buys it.”

“How about—”

“No sweets.”

Juza deflated slightly.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know everything that interests him, but you’re one of his boyfriends, you guys know more than anyone else at this company what he’d like. You just need to figure it out.”

“Did you get Tasuku something theatre or soccer-related?”

Itaru hummed, “That’d be easy mode, wouldn’t it. But no, I didn’t. It doesn’t have to be something complicated, don’t overthink. Hell, it doesn’t even have to be something physical, you’re just scratching the surface thinking about just his interests.”

Juza frowned, “What do you mean?”

“What does he love?” The crease of Juza’s eyebrows at the question made Itaru sigh. “When you figure that out, you’ll know what to get him. Well, that’s enough wisdom from me,” Itaru stood from the couch and turned to leave, “good luck, Juza.”

To say the question confused him would be an understatement. Honestly, it made Juza feel like he was further from an answer than when he started and it frustrated him beyond belief. _What does he love?_ It sounded like such a simple question, but Juza wasn’t sure he ever even heard ‘love’ leave his lips. What could Banri possibly love?

The more Juza thought about it, the less sense it made. Games had to be something he loved, right? He spent a lot of his time playing games, almost as much as he spent with his boyfriends. But, Itaru already told him he couldn’t get him any game that he already didn’t have. He also loved theatre, it’s his major, and Banri always seemed to enjoy his time acting. But, everything that Juza could think of wouldn’t mean as much as a gift. If it didn’t have to be something physical, then what could Banri love that wasn’t physical?

Then, it hit him one day.

On his phone, Juza was in the lounge still thinking about the gift as Banri came home late from school. He was immediately greeted by Taichi who quickly jumped into his arms and smiled up at him as the others in the lounge verbally welcomed him back. Juza watched Banri’s face soften looking down at Taichi and heard the difference in his voice when he was talking to Itaru versus Sakuya. He even saw Banri walk for Masumi after he managed to pull Taichi off of him, and quickly pulled him into a side hug to kiss him on top of his head before ruffling his hair and laughing off the complaints. Then, Banri’s eyes scanned the rest of the lounge before he met eyes with Juza and started walking over.

Oh.

That’s right.

That’s what Banri loved.

Standing, Juza met him halfway with a grin.

“The fuck you smiling about?” Banri questioned with a smile of his own.

“Your ugly mug.”

“Oi!”

Juza laughed in response.

Maybe the gift really didn’t need to be physical after all.

«~•~»

Taichi wasn’t sure when it started happening.

In fact, it never happened when they all started dating.

Taichi knew that his definition of love wasn’t the same as the others, so he wasn’t bothered when none of the others said it back. Sakuya said it occasionally, but he’d always hesitate. Masumi never seemed to know how to respond, as if he was unsure if he should. Banri never responded, just pulled Taichi close and held him tightly. Juza would be surprised and embarrassed before finally muttering it back.

It never bothered him.

The only time it started bothering him was _when they said it first._

And it wasn’t a bad thing, far from it. He just never expected it’d happen.

Banri was first.

They were in the courtyard as Banri was playing mobages and Taichi was laying his head in the other’s lap and scrolling aimlessly through his phone. At one point, Taichi felt Banri’s hand start playing with his hair and it took several minutes for Taichi to realize that Banri usually needed two hands, especially the game he was playing if he remembered the music right. Looking away from his phone, Taichi shifted to look up at Banri who was watching him apparently before softening his expression when he realized he’d been caught.

“Love you…” he murmured as Taichi’s eyes widened.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t cry immediately afterward.

When Sakuya said it, it felt like a monologue from a play. Not because Sakuya practiced his words—he didn’t, it was impromptu—but because every single emotion Sakuya felt flowed through his words.

“This is new to me. Actually, it’s new to all of us. It’s an unconventional relationship, but we didn’t care at the time. We don’t care now, and everyone at Mankai supports us. I didn’t know what family was before, I didn’t realize it could be so important to me until I found somewhere I could belong. Seeing everyone else have some sort of healthy relationship with their immediate family made me jealous that I feel like I was fading to the background. Becoming the second choice once again.” Sakuya sucked in a breath. “But not anymore. I couldn’t have asked for a better family—I couldn’t have asked for such amazing boyfriends—there’s no one else I can imagine being so happy with. I love you, Taichi.” Immense relief crossed Sakuya’s face. “I love you. And Masumi. And Juza. And Banri. I love all of you so much.”

And yeah, okay, Taichi may have cried that time too.

Much like the others, Masumi just suddenly said it.

They weren’t doing anything in particular either that could even warrant it.

In fact, they were helping Yuki make costumes for the next play.

“Taichi,” he had started, “I love you.”

Fumbling with the needle, Taichi managed not to prick his finger and looked over at Masumi with wide eyes, “Y-you… you w-what…?” Because surely he was hearing things.

“I love you,” Masumi repeated before smiling when Taichi’s eyes got impossibly bigger.

Then, he set the needle and clothes aside so he could lunge at Masumi and hug him as the other grunted and quickly moved his hands away so what he was working on wouldn’t get ruined. “I love you too, Masumi!”

“Oi, the costumes!”

“Sorry sorry, Yuki-chan!”

Juza may have been the last one to say it first, but it still meant the world to Taichi.

“Please, never do that again. Please Taichi, I love you too much.”

Ah, but the reason wasn’t preferable.

Pulling Taichi to his chest, Juza wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly as Taichi shook his head. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know…”

“Then why—”

Taichi shifted and looked up at him with a frown, “That doesn’t mean I should let them say what they want. You changed for the better and they don’t know you like I do! Juza… I just want people to see you how all of us see you.”

Juza sighed, “I appreciate it, but it’s okay, I promise. You don’t have to do anything like that for me. I don’t care what they think about me, I only care about my family.”

Then, it suddenly hit Taichi. “D… Did you just say you love me?”

“I did, and I’ll say it again: I love you, Taichi.”

Grinning, Taichi hugged him tighter, “I love you too, Juza.”

It was still rare.

But from then on, he wasn’t the only one saying it first.

«~•~»

Time wasn’t really on his side most of the time.

Between part-time jobs, practice and leader meetings, and guest appearances in other troupes’ performances, Sakuya didn’t get much time with the others, especially with his boyfriends. Sure, he saw Banri at leader meetings and Masumi at practice, but he hardly interacted with any of them lately. Though, with a little lull in his schedule, Sakuya was determined to spend some time with his boyfriends.

It, unfortunately, didn’t work out as planned.

When he tried to listen to music with Masumi, he ended up drifting off. When he tried to play games with Banri, he ended up too tired to react fast enough. When he tried helping Juza with practice, he ended up losing focus more than once. When he tried enjoying his time with Taichi at a nearby cafe, he ended up being too sleepy to keep a conversation.

It always ended up with one of them carrying him to his bed so he could sleep properly.

Maybe Sakuya should’ve waited until his schedule was free rather than a lull.

Every time he woke up, Sakuya instantly felt guilty for practically falling asleep on all of them and tried, again and again, to make it up to them, but that only ended with him being even more exhausted than before. It wasn’t until he brought up all of them doing something together that they stopped him.

“Sakuya,” Banri said with a serious tone, “we appreciate it, but seriously, we don’t have to do anything. You should rest, you just came back from work.”

“But—” Sakuya tried to object.

“Ban-chan’s right,” Taichi interrupted, “you’ve been overworking yourself and trying to balance everything important to you, but it’s clearly wearing you down. I’m sorry, Sakuya, but I agree with Ban-chan.”

Sakuya looked over at Juza and Masumi as if to ask for their support, but Juza only looked away as Masumi fully took off his headphones instead of having one ear exposed. Masumi leveled a piercing gaze with Sakuya who already knew what he was going to say.

“You should sleep early today.”

Deflating in defeat, a million thoughts raced through Sakuya’s mind as he sighed and nodded, “Yeah… okay. Um… Hopefully, I can ask for a day off or something soon. Good night guys.” He left before anyone else could say anything.

Sakuya was expecting to not get any sleep tonight and he continued to think so as he stared up at the ceiling of his and Citron’s room before a knock on their door made Citron stand from his chair and open it. “Oh, what’s this? A some pies visit?!”

“It’s ‘surprise’.”

“That’s it!”

Gulping, Sakuya sat up when he realized whose voice it was, but was surprised to find all of his boyfriends looking up at him from outside his dorm. “G-guys…?”

Stepping in, Banri motioned for him to come down from the bed, “Come on come on, we gotta go.”

“Go? Go where?” Despite the question, Sakuya started to come down from his bed as Banri walked over and reached for Sakuya’s bed.

“Can’t forget this,” Banri said as he pulled down Sakuya’s futon and smiled at him.

Then, his eyes lit up when he realized what Banri was suggesting. “Really?”

“Really.”

Sometimes, the way they showed love seemed unconventional to each other. They weren’t used to having a partner, much less four of them, but then they watched, experienced, learned.

Ah yes.

This was what it meant to be in love.


End file.
